Destiny
by Ayyes
Summary: Yesung mencintai Siwon yg notabane saudaranya. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Cinta mereka di restui. YeWon Fanfict. Cast: Yesung, Siwon & Kibum


Tittle : **" ****DESTINY**** "**

Main : Yesung, Siwon & Kibum

Pairing : YeWon

Genre : *Tentuin Sendiri xD

Warning : Boys Love, Cerita Pasaran, Alur Maju Mundur, EYD gak sesuai, Gaje, membosankan, Bahasa ancur, etc.

Happy Reading ^^

Salahkah aku jika mencintai saudara sendiri. Bukankah cinta hadir untuk siapa saja dan dimana saja.

Cinta memang tidak pakai logika, hadir di hatiku yg mencintai saudara sendiri.

~ Destiny ~

" Wonnie " teriak seorang namja manis memanggil seorang namja tampan. Namja tampan itu berbalik, namun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

" wae hyung ? " balas namja tampan itu dari jauh yang ternyata adik si namja manis tadi.

" kajja, antarkan hyung ke Toko Hewan " pinta Yesung – si namja manis –, pada Siwon – si namja tampan.

" hyung bersama Kibum saja yah ? Aku sedang sibuk hyung " pinta Siwon memohon, berharap sang hyung mengerti. Siwon memang sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporannya yg akan ia presentasikan besok pagi di kantor, jadi memang ia tidak bias kemana – mana.

Yesung diam, wajahnya tiba-tiba cemberut. Dia menarik nafas dan menatap Kibum dan Siwon secara bergantian. Yesung me-manyunkan bibir bawahnya tanda ia sedang merajuk. Harapannya Siwon yang akan mengantarnya tapi ternyata ia salah, karna Siwon malah meminta Kibum yang mengantarnya.

" Kibum-ah, tolong kau antarkan Yesung hyung ke toko hewan ne ! Aku sedang sibuk " ujar Siwon pada Kibum yang di balas anggukan dari Kibum.

Namun yang mau diantar hanya diam, memasang wajah datar. Siwon dan Kibum saling pandang seraya mengangkat bahu mereka seolah berkata -bagaimana ini- , -mollaso. Siwon berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya dan berjalan mendekati Yesung yg diam berdiri di depan pintu.

" hyung mau yah di antar oleh Kibum ? Aku lagi tanggung hyung, kalau sudah selesai sudah aku antar tanpa hyung minta " ucap Siwon tersenyum seraya menggenggam tangan Yesung.

Yesung menarik nafas " arraseo " ujarnya kemudian. Setelah di bujuk akhirnya Yesung mau di antar oleh Kibum. Namun siapa sangka itu hanya akal - akalnya saja di depan Siwon.

Sebenarnya Yesung bisa pergi sendiri, namun karna kecelakaan beberapa minggu lalu Siwon dan keluarga Yesung sendiri melarangnya mengenderai motor. Kemana - mana ia harus di antar. Untung saja ada Siwon yang selalu menemaninya. Tapi sekarang orang yang menjadi penjaga-nya sedang punya pekerjaan jadi tidak bisa mengantarnya.

Siwon dan Yesung adalah saudara tapi bukan saudara sedarah yg kalian pikirkan. Mereka hanya saudara angkat. Siwon seorang anak yatim piatu yg di adopsi oleh keluarga Kim untuk menemani anak mereka – Yesung.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu hubungan mereka yg awalnya hanya sebatas hyung dan dongsaeng kini berubah menjadi cinta. Namun perasaan itu hanya dirasakan oleh Yesung sendiri, sementara Siwon, entahlah.

Sedang Kibum, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa hubungan Kibum dengan Yesung. Kibum adalah tetangga mereka. Mereka bertiga adalah teman, tapi lebih ke Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka adalah sahabat sejati.

Dimana ada Siwon di situ pasti ada Kibum. Namun seringkali kedekatan mereka di salah artikan oleh Yesung. Sampai sekarang Yesung mengira mereka berpacaran. Karna di lihat dari sikap Siwon ke Kibum memang agak sedikit berbeda.

Tapi siapa sangka kalau sebenarnya Siwon juga menyukai Yesung. Namun Siwon takut jika orangtua Yesung tau ia mencintai saudara angkatnya, ia akan di pisahkan dari hyung kesayangannya itu.

Maka dari itu ia selalu berusaha bersikap sewajar-wajarnya. Siwon tetap perhatian pada Yesung, tapi perhatian yg ia tujukan ke Yesung sedikit berbeda dengan perhatian yg ia berikan untuk Kibum. Makanya seringkali Yesung merasa cemburu.

Dari keadaan sebenarnya Siwonlah orang yg paling menderita, karna tidak bisa menyatakan cintanya pada Yesung. Yg bisa ia lakukan hanya memberikan kasih sayang biasa layaknya adik ke kakak.

Dan keadaan Siwon yg seperti itu hanya Kibumlah yg tau. Ia tau Siwon mencintai Yesung. Ia juga tau Siwon bukan saudara kandung Yesung. Karna semuanya telah Siwon ceritakan pada Kibum, mulai dari pertama kali ia di bawa oleh keluarga Kim hingga benih cinta itu tumbuh di hatinya.

Apakah Siwon salah mencintai saudaranya sendiri ? Mereka hanyalah saudara angkat jadi sah-sah saja jika mereka menjalin hubungan.

Tapi bagaimana dengan kedua orangtua Yesung. Akankah mereka akan merestui hubungan ini ? Bagaimana pun orangtua hanya menginginkan yg terbaik untuk anaknya. Kita berdoa saja semoga hubungan mereka di restui.

" stop ! " seru Yesung pada Kibum saat keduanya telah jauh dari lingkungan rumah mereka.

" eh ? " Kibum menghentikan motornya. Yesung turun dan kembali menyuruh Kibum juga ikut turun. " hyung, aku di suruh Siwon mengantar mu. Kalau Siwon tau hyung pergi sendiri, dia akan memarahi ku. " tutur Kibum saat melihat Yesung telah siap men-starter motornya.

" dia tidak akan tau kalau kau tidak memberitahunya " balas Yesung. " jangan kemana – mana tunggu aku sampai aku kembali. " titah Yesung dan langsung melaju dengan motornya.

" aku harus bagaimana ini ? " Kibum bingung dengan putusan Yesung. Di satu sisi ia takut pada Siwon karna tidak bisa menjaga Yesung, di sisi lain ia juga takut pada Yesung jika sampai Siwon tau ia mengenderai motor sendiri.

Lelah berpikir Kibum terpaksa pulang tanpa menunggu Yesung. Ia tidak mau ambil resiko jika sesuatu menimpa hyung kesayangan Siwon, meskipun nanti ia akan kena marah oleh Siwon, Kibum tidak peduli.

.

.

.

" Kibum-ah, mana Yesung hyung ? " tanya Siwon ketika melihat Kibum kembali sendiri tanpa Yesung.

" mianhae Siwon-ah, Yesung hyung memaksa ingin pergi sendiri. Dia menyuruh ku turun dan membawa motor itu sendiri " tutur Kibum dengan kepala tertunduk karna takut.

" MWO ? kenapa kau tidak melarangnya ? " teriak Siwon dan langsung berlari ke halaman mengambil mobilnya bermaksud untuk mengejar Yesung yang mungkin sekarang sudah sampai di toko hewan.

" aku sudah melarangnya, Yesung hyung saja yg keras kepala " ketus Kibum namun sayang ucapannya tidak di dengar oleh Siwon, karna namja itu telah keburu pergi. Kibum merenggut kesal.

Di jalanan terlihat seorang namja yang menyetir mobil seperti orang kesetanan. Terburu – buru. Yah namja itu terlalu menghawatirkan seseorang yg berarti baginya. Seseorang yg sebulan lalu mengalami kecelakaan dan baru pulih seminggu lalu, dan sekarang seseorang itu sedang keluar dengan motor yg membuatnya celaka.

Siwon menyetopkan mobilnya saat melihat Yesung yg keluar dari toko hewan sedang menenteng (?) sebuah akuarium berisi kura – kura. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Yesung yg nampaknya tidak mengetahui kedatangan Siwon.

" hyung~ " panggil Siwon seraya menyentuh pundak Yesung bermaksud menahannya.

" Wo-wonie~~ " kaget Yesung terbata – bata. " sedang apa kau di sini ? bukannya kau banyak pekerjaan. " tanya Yesung takut – takut.

" aku yg seharusnya bertanya hyung. " bentak Siwon. Yesung tersentak. " aku menyuruh mu pergi bersama Kibum kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya turun dan kau pergi sendirian ! " bentak Siwon lagi. Ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan Yesung.

Yesung semakin gugup namun dia mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan berusaha bersikap biasa. " jadi Kibum memberitahu mu eoh ? " tanya Yesung dengan kepala menunduk namun kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan dingin.

" hyung jangan berpikir kami jahat pada mu hyung. Kami melakukan ini karna kami tidak ingin kejadian yg sama terulang lagi. Kata dokter kau masih harus beristirahat jangan dulu mengendarai motor sendirian. " Siwon mencoba menjelaskan kekhawatirannya karna ia melihat gelegat pikiran tidak baik dari Yesung. Sikap dinginnya yg membuat Siwon takut.

" aku tidak apa – apa, tidak perlu mencemaskan ku " ungkapnya lalu beranjak dan akan segera menaiki motornya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Siwon menahannya lagi namun Yesung menyentakan tangan Siwon kasar.

" lepas, biar aku pulang sendiri. " ujar Yesung kasar.

" andwae ! aku tidak mengijinkan hyung mengendarai motor. Ayo kita pulang " ajak Siwon sambil menarik tangan Yesung. Namun sekali lagi Yesung menyentakan tangan Siwon membuat Siwon kaget. Begitu ia berbalik Yesung telah pergi menyetop taksi dan berlalu. Siwon tau Yesung pasti kesal karna ia memarahinya tadi.

Dan akhirnya yg bisa ia lakukan hanya menarik nafas melihat tingkah hyungnya yg terbilang cukup ke-kanak-kanakan. Dan dengan terpaksa juga Siwon harus menelpon Kibum untuk mengambil motor yg di pakai Yesung tadi.

~ Destiny ~

Yesung pulang dengan menenteng seekor kura-kura pembeliannya tadi. Begitu masuk, dari jauh ia melihat Siwon sedang bercanda dengan Kibum sambil tertawa lepas.

Kalian pasti merasa heran kenapa bisa Siwon sudah berada di rumah duluan. Itu karna Yesunglah yg kelamaan sampai ke rumah.

Tadi sebelum pulang ia mampir dulu ke tempat favoritnya. Sungai Han. Menenangkan pikiran sejenak dan melupakann kejadian tadi sewaktu ia bertengkar dengan Siwon.

Siwon tau Yesung tengah menatapnya dan Kibum, namun ia pura-pura tidak melihat. Yesung yg melihat itu merasa cemburu, ia masuk dengan wajah cemberut.

Yesung masuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Berdiri di balkon dan memandang ke langit. Saat tanpa sengaja ia kembali melihat Siwon dan Kibum masih di tempat yg sama dan masih malakukan kegiatan yg sama pula. Bercanda bersama. Dan lagi – lagi wajah Yesung terlihat muram dan sedih. Cemburu eoh ?

Jelas Yesung cemburu. Pasalnya Yesung menyukai Siwon, kalian lupa. Bagaimana bisa Yesung tidak cemburu melihat kedekatan kedua namja itu. Ia kesal terhadap Siwon yg jelas – jelas tadi memarahinya, bukannya minta maaf malah keasyikan mengobrol bersama Kibum. Ia sedih karna harus memendam perasaan ini.

Yesung mendongakan kepalanya – lagi – menatap birunya langit, seulas senyum miris terukir di bibir mungilnya. Menarik nafas kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Siwon, tapi yg ingin di lihat sudah tidak di tempatnya lagi. Kemana Siwon ?

Yesung mencari dongsaeng tercintanya. Tapi nihil. Siwon tidak lagi di tempatnya. Ia hanya melihat Kibum yg tengah melambaikan tangan untuknya dengan killer smile-nya.

TOK,, TOK,, TOK..

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk. Yesung kaget dan berbalik. Terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah menyembulkan kepalanya.

" hyung, kau di dalam ? " tanya Siwon, ia tau Yesung di dalam tapi ia tetap harus bertanya.

" masuklah " pinta Yesung tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya. Siwon masuk dan menghampiri Yesung yg sedang berdiri di balkon.

" hyung sedang apa ? " tanya Siwon mencoba basa basi. Ia tau jika Yesung kini sedang kesal karna bentakannya tadi di jalan.

" sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat seseorang yg aku cintai menyadari perasaan ku... " tutur Yesung seraya menatap Siwon dalam.

" hyung sedang jatuh cinta eoh ? " tanya Siwon menggoda. " kenapa tidak bilang-bilang pada ku. Siapa namja beruntung itu ? " tanya Siwon lagi. Bukannya menjawab, Yesung hanya diam menatap Siwon. ' kaulah orangnya Choi Siwon ' gumam hati kecilnya miris.

Yesung menarik nafas dalam kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu. " keluarlah Siwon-ah, aku ingin istirahat " pinta Yesung seraya naik di atas bed dan pura-pura tidur. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat wajahnya sesalnya karna kejadian di jalan tadi.

" tapi hyung, aku ingin– "

" keluarlah, aku tidak memarahi mu karna kejadian tadi. Aku hanya sedang lelah dan ingin sendiri " ujar Yesung memotong ucapan Siwon. Sepertinya Yesung tau maksud Siwon menemuinya.

Dan tanpa banyak kata Siwon beranjak keluar dari kamar Yesung. Sementara Yesung, kalian tau ia sedang apa ? Sedang meratapi kebodohannya yg mengusir Siwon dari kamarnya.

" Siwonie~ kenapa kau begitu ? kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa menyadari perasaan ku. Hiks~ hiks~ " Yesung menangis, sungguh hatinya sangat sakit saat ini.

Tanpa di ketahui Yesung, Siwon sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia mendengar semua yg di katakan Yesung. " hyung~ jadi kau juga mencintai ku ? " tanya Siwon pada dirinya. " tapi ini tidak boleh hyung, ini salah " Siwon bersikeras jika yg ia dan Yesung rasakan adalah salah. Yg dimana Yesung adalah kakak untuknya dan Siwon telah menganggap orangtua Yesung seperti orangtuanya sendiri.

Semenjak peristiwa di jalan itu dan Yesung yg mengusir Siwon dari kamarnya kini mereka berdua seperti orang asing. Tidak lagi saling tegur sapa dan menatap satu sama lain. Jika berpapasan mereka hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mr. dan pun keheranan melihat sikap kedua anak mereka.

.

.

.

" Sungie-ah, boleh umma masuk ? " tanya seorang yeoja yg sudah berumur namun masih sangat cantik. Yeoja itu adalah umma-nya Yesung.

" masuklah umma " pinta Yesung dari dalam kamarnya. Umma Yesung masuk dan melihat putranya sedang asik bermain dengan kura - kura nya.

" kau sedang apa chagi ? " tanya umma Yesung seraya membelai lembut rambut Yesung sayang.

" aniyo " jawab Yesung singkat.

" kau bertengkar dengan Siwon hum ? " tanya umma-nya lagi.

" aniyo " lagi - lagi jawaban singkat yg ia berikan.

" lalu kenapa kalian saling diam ? Tidak mungkin tidak terjadi apa - apa di antara kalian " ucap umma-nya lembut.

" tidak terjadi apa - apa antara kami umma, percayalah " tutur Yesung menatap umma-nya dan tersenyum manis.

Umma-nya tersenyum dan memeluk anaknya. " ne, umma percaya "

~ Destiny ~

Saat ini keluarga kecil Kim sedang makan malam dengan tenangnya di rumah mereka. Tak ada suara keributan seperti biasanya. Diam. Tenang. Dan sunyi.

" Yesungie setelah ini appa ingin bicara dengan mu " tiba - tiba membuka suara.

" ne appa " jawab Yesung seadanya. Setelah itu keadaan kembali tenang. Sunyi senyap, hanya suara sendok dan garpu yg beradu dengan piring.

.

.

.

" apa yg ingin appa bicarakan ? " tanya Yesung pada appanya. Kini keduanya tengah berada di ruang kerja .

" begini Yesungie, appa ingin kau mengurus perusahan kita yg ada di Jepang. Biar di sini Siwon dan ayah yg mengurusnya. " tutur appa-nya.

Yesung terdiam, ia harus bagaimana. Jika ia menerima permintaan appa-nya, itu artinya ia harus berpisah dari orang tersayangnya. Jika ia menolak, perusahan appa-nya akan kehilangan kendali.

Yesung masih terus berpikir, lama. Hingga " hhuufftt " ia menarik nafas dalam - dalam. " baiklah appa, aku siap. " jawabnya mantap.

Yesung menerima tawaran appa-nya. Ia berpikir jika ia pergi dari sini mungkin ia bisa melupakan Siwon, dan mencari kehidupan barunya.

Rencana Yesung yg akan pergi ke Jepang tidak di beritahukan kepada Siwon. Yesung melarang appa dan umma-nya untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini padanya. Biarkan ia pergi secara diam - diam, karna menurutnya percuma juga jika Siwon mengetahuinya.

Toh belum tentu Siwon akan menahannya untuk tidak pergi dan tetap tinggal di sini. Itu pikiran yg mustahil yg akan terjadi menurut Yesung.

Saat ini Yesung tengah duduk di taman belakang rumahnya. Seluruh persiapan keberangkatannya ke Jepang telah di persiapkan, hanya menunggu waktu yg pas untuk pergi.

Siwon datang menghampiri Yesung yg sedang melamun, ia dengan tanpa menegur Yesung langsung menduduki tempat di sebelah Yesung. Menatapnya sebentar kemudian tersenyum.

" kenapa melamun hyung ? " tanya Siwon yg reflek membuat Yesung kaget. Siwon terkekeh melihat ekspresi hyung-nya itu yg menurutnya sangat imut.

" yak~ Siwonie, kau mengagetkan ku. " seru Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Siwon tertawa, " salah hyung sendiri kenapa melamun, ckck~ " sindirnya lagi.

" hhufftt " tarikan nafas Yesung membuat Siwon menghentikan tawanya.

" apa yg sedang kau pikirkan ? " tanya Siwon selidik karna melihat wajah Yesung yg tak bersemangat.

" aniya.. " jawab Yesung singkat. " Siwon-ah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. " ucap Yesung seraya menatap Siwon.

' aku harus mengatakannya, setidaknya biarkan beban di pikiran ku berkurang ' pikir Yesung. Dia ingin mengatakan perasaannya yg sesungguhnya. Meskipun nanti ia akan di tolak, setidaknya ia sudah jujur pada hatinya.

" katakanlah hyung " pinta Siwon menunggu apa yg akan di katakan hyungnya itu.

" Saranghae~ jeongmal saranghae Siwon-ah.. aku tau tidak sepamtasnya aku mengatakan ini pada mu, tapi aku tidak kuat menahannya. Mianhae.. "

Siwon kaget, tubuhnya membatu. Yesung tersenyum melihat ekspresi Siwon saat ini.

" hyung~ kau.. " ucap Siwon kaku. Yesung kembali tersenyum, senyuman miris yg membuat hati Siwon semakin sakit.

" ini salah hyung, kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Kita tidak akan bisa menjalinnya. " seru Siwon pura - pura marah, padahal sebenarnya hatinya ingin sekali meng-iyakan.

" tidak perlu menjawabnya, aku tidak meminta mu membalas perasaan ku. Aku hanya ingin kau tau, setelah ini mungkin semuanya akan berubah. " tutur Yesung dengan menatap lurus ke depan.

Yesung berdiri dari tempatnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Siwon. " setelah ini, anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Kita tetap bisa seperti dulu lagi. " ucap Yesung tersenyum seraya memegang pundak Siwon dan kemudian berlalu.

Siwon terpaku di tempat. Yesung berjalan pelan, liquid bening yg sedari tadi berusaha ia tahan kini membasahi pipinya. Ia berhenti dan menengok ke belakang, ' aku mencintai mu Siwon-ah, sampai kapan pun. Saranghae.. ' ucap Yesung dalam hati dan kali ini benar - benar berlalu.

Siwon tersadar dari keterpakuaannya dan berbalik bermaksud ingin memastikan jika Yesung-nya masih berdiri di belakang memandanginya, tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah. Yesung benar - benar telah pergi.

" mianhae hyung~ nado saranghae. " balas Siwon pelan.

~ Destiny ~

Hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Yesung ke Jepang. Pagi - pagi sekali ia telah bersiap - siap dengan segala keperluannya.

Yesung mengambil tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan pagi, jadi pagi - pagi sekali ia sudah siap. Yesung takut jika ia ikut penerbangan siang, Siwon akan tau ia pergi ke Jepang.

" umma, appa, jaga diri kalian baik - baik ne " ujar Yesung kepada kedua orangtua-nya.

" ne " jawab eomma Yesung seraya memeluknya.

" kau yakin tidak perlu membangunkan adik mu ? Nanti dia mencari mu " tanya appa-nya, karna sekarang Yesung pergi saat Siwon belum bangun.

" aniyo~ nanti setelah tiba di sana aku akan menelponnya " jawab Yesung dengan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

" geurae, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa " pamit Yesung dan kemudian pergi dengan di antarkan sopir pribadinya.

Lima belas menit berlalu setelah Yesung pergi, Siwon pun bangun. Keluar dari kamarnya setelah sudah rapi. Pagi ini ia harus memimpin rapat di perusahan mereka yg ia tangani. Menuruni tangga sambil bersiul, sepertinya ia sedang bahagia pagi ini. Lihat saja wajahnya yg ceria dan senyuman yg terus menempel di wajahnya.

" Morning umma, morning appa " ia memberikan salam dan langsung menuju kursinya untuk sarapan.

" Yesung hyung belum bangun umma ? " tanya Siwon karna ia tidak melihat hyung kesayangannya di tempat yg biasa Ia duduki.

" Yesung sudah berangkat ke Jepang " tutur umma-nya yg reflek membuat Siwon tersedak makanan yg sedang ia makan.

UHHUUKK~

" gwenchana chagi " tanya eomma-nya khawatir, di berikannya segelas air minum. Siwon kemudian meminumnya.

" Mwo ? Yesung hyung ke Jepang ? Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku " sesal Siwon dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sarapannya. Ia tidak peduli lagi akan panggilan umma-nya. Ia hanya ingin mengejar Yesung dan menjawab penyataan Yesung kemarin. Hatinya telah mantap untuk menjalin kisah cinta dengan orang yg notabane adalah hyungnya sendiri.

" Siwon-ah eodiga ? " teriak eomma-nya, tapi sayang teriakannya tidak di dengar Siwon karna kini ia telah melaju dengan mobilnya. Mengejar Yesung ke airport.

' hyung, apa kau kecewa dengan ku hingga memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa memberitahu ku ' pikiran Siwon melayang memikirkan Yesung.

_**At Incheon Airport**_

Yesung, namja manis itu tengah resah menunggu pesawat yg akan membawanya ke Jepang. Pasalnya pesawat yg akan melakukan penerbangan pagi ini di beritahukan ada sedikit masalah jadi harus menunggu beberapa saat.

Tiba – tiba suara di microfon mengenterupsi lamunannya, " perhatian, di beritahukan kepada penumpang yg akan menaiki pesawat dengan penerbangan pagi agar segera bersiap karna pesawat sebentar lagi akan berangkat " seru sebuah suara di seberang microfon.

Yesung segera bersiap, " akhirnya " gumamnya pelan. Ia menarik kopernya untuk menuju lapangan penerbangan. Langkahnya mantap tanpa ada keraguan untuk kembali menengok ke belakang berharap Siwon sedang mengejarnya. Dan ternyata benar, Siwon tengah mencarinya. Namun sayang Yesung tidak melihat Siwon.

Siwon dengan langkah tergesa – gesanya melangkah masuk menerobos kerumunan orang – orang yg berlalu lalang di dalam airport. Matanya tak henti – henti melihat kiri kanan, berharap menemukan orang yg ia cari. ' Yesung hyung, ku mohon jangan pergi ' doanya dalam hati.

Siwon terus berlari di dalam airport yg tidak cukup di katakan kecil itu. Setiap orang yg ia temui ia pasti menyangka itu adalah Yesung. Akankah mereka di pertemukan. Jika mereka bertemu maka itu adalah takdir mereka.

Siwon terus berlari mencari keberadaan Yesung, tiba – tiba dari kejauhan ia melihat orang yg di carinya sedang mengantri memasuki pintu menuju lapangan pesawat. Seketika Siwon berlari menuju ke arah Yesung. Menari tangan Yesung dan memeluknya erat.

Yesung kaget, matanya terbelalak. Siapa yg memeluknya, itulah pikirannya namun sedetik kemudian ia tau siapa orang yg tengah memeluknya dengan erat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon, namja yg ia cintai. Yesung seakan terhanyut ke dalam pelukan erat Siwon, hingga meskipun pemberitahuan keberangkatan telah di umumkan Yesung seakan tidak mendengar itu.

Siwon melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yesung. " kau tidak boleh pergi hyung " pinta Siwon. " apa kau tidak ingin bersama ku heuh ? " tanya Siwon dengan sedikit memajukan wajahnya yg reflek membuat Yesung memundurkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang.

Siwon terkekeh melihat tingkah Yesung yg menurutnya manis itu. " yak~ kenapa menertawakan ku heuh ? " ketus Yesung kesal. " aku ketinggalan pesawat karna kau ! " serunya lagi, kali ini dengan bibir yg di manyunkan ke depan.

" jadi kau ingin meninggalkan ku ? bukan kah kau mengatakan kau mencintai ku ? " Siwon memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. " apa kau tidak mencintai ku lagi ? " tanya Siwon lagi, Yesung hanya diam membatu.

Tidak sadarkah mereka jika semua orang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Mereka seakan tidak peduli dengan orang sekitar.

" Siwon-ah~ " Yesung tidak bisa berkata apa – apa. Ia bingung harus melanjutkan kata – katanya seperti apa. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Siwon barusan.

" hyung~ saranghae.. jeongmal saranghamnida " ucap Siwon kemudian. Yesung terpaku. Apa ini mimpi, pikirnya dalam hati. Siwon menggenggam tangan mungil Yesung.

" maafkan aku hyung, aku terlalu takut kehilangan mu hingga tidak bisa mengatakan perasaan ku sebenarnya " tutur Siwon. Yesung tersenyum, manis sekali.

" tapi– " Yesung tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, wajahnya tiba – tiba murung.

" tapi apa hyung ? " tanya Siwon memastikan.

" bagaimana dengan appa dan umma ? apa mereka akan merestui hubungan kita ? " tanya Yesung khawatir.

" tidak apa – apa jika kalian saling mencintai " seru sebuah suara dari jauh.

Siwon dan Yesung menengok. Terlihat appa dan umma mereka yg memandang mereka dari jauh. Keduanya tersenyum, melihat kebahagian kedua anak mereka.

" appa dan umma merestui hubungan kalian " ujar umma Yesung seraya melirik suami-nya dan tersenyum.

" tapi,, bagaimana bisa ? " tanya Yesung penasaran.

" Siwon sudah mengatakan semuanya " jawab appa-nya tertawa.

___**Flashback**___

Setelah Yesung pergi, Siwon memutuskan ingin berbicara dengan appa dan umma-nya tentang perasaannya kepada Yesung. Dan di sinilah Siwon sekarang, di depan pintu kamar appa dan umma-nya.

Mengetuk pintu dahulu, kemudian meraih knop pintu dan membukanya. Menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya kedalam, bermaksud ingin memastikan apakah umma dan appa-nya sedang di kamar atau tidak. Dan rupanya mereka ada di dalam.

Siwon masuk setelah umma-nya menyuruhnya masuk. " ada apa Siwon-ah ? " tanya appa-nya.

" aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu " tutur Siwon gugup.

" jja, katakanlah " pinta umma-nya menunggu apa yg akan Siwon katakan.

" ak- aku,, aku.. mencintai Yesung hyung " jawabnya kemudian dengan kepala tertunduk. Diam. Tenang dan sunyi. Semuanya terdiam, tidak ada yg mau membuka suara.

" sejak kapan ? " tanya sebuah suara yg ternyata appa-nya.

" sejak aku di bawa kesini appa " ujar Siwon jujur.

" apa kau serius ? " tanya appa-nya memastikan. Tidak terdengar rasa tidak suka dalam nada bicaranya, ia seolah menanggapinya dengan tenang.

" ye appa " jawab Siwon mantap.

" georeom, appa mengizinkan kau bersama Yesung " jawab appa-nya menyutujui. " sebenarnya tujuan kami membawa mu adalah untuk menemani Yesung hingga ia dewasa, artinya kami ingin kau bersamaYesung selamanya. " lanjut umma-nya lagi tersenyum.

" jadi,, kalian merestui ku bersama Yesung hyung ? " tanya Swon mencoba memastikan apa yg ia dengar barusan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan belaka, namun ternyata semua itu benar.

" ye Siwon-ah " jawab appa-nya. Sontak Siwon segera memeluk appa dan umma-nya bergantian, ia sangat bahagia karna akhirnya tidak ada lagi yg perlu ia khawatirkan untuk bersama Yesung. Restu kedua orangtua-nya telah ia dapatkan, " gomawo appa, gomawo umma " serunya penuh kebahagian.

=_**Flashback End**___

" hahh ! jadi kalian punya maksud tertentu membawa Siwon kepada ku ? " tanyanya tak percaya dengan apa yg dituturkan appa-nya.

" hyungie baby, sekarang kau milik ku " ujar Siwon seraya memeluk Yesung erat seakan tidak mau Yesung pergi. Yesung membalas pelukan hangat Siwon dengan senyuman manis yg sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tidak menyangka akan sebahagia ini.

" ehem~ " deheman seseorang menghentikan aksi pelukan mesra YeWon. Terlihat Kibum sedang tersenyum bahagia melihat pasangan sejati ini.

" Kibummie " panggil Yesung yg langsung melepaskan pelukan Siwon. Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. " mianhae Bummi-ah, ak–aku mencintai Siwon "

" aku tau hyung, dan untuk apa kau meminta maaf pada ku ? " tanya Kibum keheranan.

" ehh ? bukannya Siwon namjachingu mu. " Yesung mengedipkan matanya imut.

" hahahahaha~ " Kibum tertawa, Yesung makin bingung di buatnya. Siwon dan kedua orangtuanya juga ikut tertawa melihat kepolosan Yesung.

" yak~ apa yg kalian tertawakan " teriak Yesung kesal. Kibum menghentikan tawanya, " hyung, Siwon itu bukan namjachingu ku " ujar Kibum masih dengan tawa kecilnya.

" bukankah selama ini kalian dekat "

" iya, kita memang dekat tapi kedekatan kita hanya sebagai sahabat "

" bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih yg selama ini kau piker " lanjut Siwon kemudian dan mereka pun tertawa tidak terkecuali Yesung. Ia merasa bodoh saat ini.

" Siwon mencintai mu hyung " ungkap Kibum lagi. Yesung tersenyum malu – malu mendengar penuturan Kibum. " tapi kau harus berhati – hati hyung, Siwon itu namja pervert. Dia bisa saja memakan mu setelah ini " bisik Kibum di telinga Yesung, Yesung menatap Siwon dengan tatapn innocent-nya.

Oh ayolah Yesung, tidak taukah kau jika namjachingu mu itu tengah memandang mu dengan tatapan seperti 'kelaparan'. Yesung bergidik ngeri melihat tatapn Siwon padanya. Tiba – tiba Siwon mendekati Yesung. " yak~ Choi Siwon jangan macam – macam kau " seru Yesung bersiap untuk kabur.

Dan benar saja Yesung segera kabur yg langsung di kejar Siwon " tunggu aku hyung " panggilnya dan dapat, Siwon menarik tangan Yesung dan langsung melumat bibir kisabble-nya. Kibum dan yg lainnya membelalakan mata melihat adegan YeWon itu.

" semuanya bubar " teriak Kibum dan serentak semua orang yg sedang melihat pemandangan romantic dari pasangan YeWon itu pun berangsur – angsur bubar. Kibum dan kedua orang tua mereka pun telah pergi dari situ.

Siwon melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Yesung yg menatapnya lembut. " Saranghae Yesung hyung~ " ucap Siwon lembut.

" nado Siwonnie, nado saranghae.. " balas Yesung tersenyum dan kembali bibir mereka bertemu untuk ciuman yg panjang. Waktu seakan berhenti saat kedua insan ini bersatu. Takdir telah mempersatukan cinta mereka.

Kalian percaya Takdir ? Awal pertemuan seseorang itu mungkin secara kebetulan, tapi jika mereka di pertemukan kembali maka itu adalah Takdir.

Cinta kadang membuat kita lemah, saat perasaan itu tidak bisa di utarakan. Cinta juga membuat kita kuat, karna saat kita terjatuh ada yg menahan kita dari samping.

FIN

~ AyyesClouds ~


End file.
